Lala Love
by Tono Radish
Summary: Antonio really likes Lovina, that is until he see's her in town with an older man walking into a love hotel. Lovina likes nice things but her pocket change can't cover it or her life style. Can Antonio save a covetous heart with kindness or will their love be worth nothing more than a dollar bill?


**Here you are children! My weirdo valentines spain x romano au from hell. I hope you enjoy it. ~Lala Love**

"Stop staring at her, you'll creep her out more than usual."

"Stop it Francis, you know I can't help it."

"Hey, stare at me, I'm awesome."

The three friends sat outside eating lunch. Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert were their names… and they were all extremely good looking. So why did they feel like they had to hide from the beautiful women of their extremely diversified academy? The answer is simple: each one of them has a fault that no girl so far has been able to look over. Francis is the STD riddled man whore with a fear of commitment to anyone other than the members of his crew. Gilbert is the swaggering toolbox with an ego to rival even Tony Stark's who also came up with the term "crew." And then there was Antonio, the least offensive of the three, which even then didn't make much sense, because he's still got a few issues of his own… for one.

Antonio and the girl he's been stalking- I mean watching lovingly from afar and not at all smelling her garbage will be the main focus of this Valentines Day special. Yes, Valentines day was tomorrow and Antonio decided to reveal his love for Lovina and then trick her into a marriage using what he would call a calendar, an idea he got from Francis.

Gilbert bit into his sandwich and decided to half-heartedly inquire about Antonio's big gushy love plan.

"Actually, I plan to sing her a song I wrote."

Francis sighed, "That's great but don't you think you should buy her flowers or something?"

Gilbert laughed, "We can't all be as rich as you Francine. I think it's a fine idea… for a pauper! Hahahaha! Hey lover boy how does this song even go?"

"You used to be so wild with the ladies but Lovina has made you a tamed dog. I haven't seen you write a song for a girl since the sixth grade," Francis gushed.

Antonio pulled out his guitar, "laugh now boys but you'll even want a piece of this after you hear this song. Everyone knows I'm the most irresistible when holding a guitar."

Gilbert sighed, "Hey if things work out you should put in a good word for Ludwig. He's got a crush on the brainless sister."

Antonio smiled, "you have no right to call anyone brainless."

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a genius!"

Francis pushed Gilbert over, "The only thing you're a genius at is drinking and eating."

They laughed and lounged around until the bell rang out again for students to return to class. This is where the story actually gets interesting. After school Antonio ditched his friends to do one last spy mission before the big confession on the following day. She walks home everyday. Sometimes she goes out with friends but for almost two months now she's been going home alone. She stopped by the park and Antonio had to wonder what she was doing? She looked around and then quickly changed her clothes!? Antonio squeaked, but shoved his own hand over his mouth. Lovina twitched and scanned the area. Then she broke out into a run. Antonio followed but lost her. When he really thought about it he often lost her on his stalking missions. He gave up and decided to walk home. He really wanted to know what she might be doing on a day as spectacular as today? The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and tomorrow is Valentines Day. And then he saw it: a creepy older man with his hand around Lovina's feminine waist leading her into a love hotel.

Antonio burst out across the street, almost getting hit, and grabbed her by the wrist. The man jumped back. She twitched trying to focus in on Antonio's face. But he started running again, dragging Lovina away with him. The man yelled and gave chase, but he was old and crotchety so they easily lost him. Finally they slowed down to catch their breath.

"It's okay now, he won't go near you again," Antonio gasped.

Suddenly the young woman straightened up, "Are you stupid or something?"

He froze, absolutely confused, "you mean… he wasn't a kidnapper?"

She glared at the Spaniard, "Hey, you go to my school right? Oh shit you're that Antonio bastard. I thought I told you to stop following me!"

"Well… maybe you did. Honestly I wasn't listening."

She huffed and turned away from him, so obviously pissed. Antonio tried to speak, to defend himself, but he found it hard to breath. Here she is, standing before him, this is Lovina Vargas: the most beautiful woman in the world.

"If it makes you feel any better, while you were telling me to go away a golden light was shining on you and some wind was blowing though your hair in slow motion and our song was playing in the background."

She raised an eyebrow, "our song (wtf)?"

"… Talk Dirty To Me by Jason Derulo."

She half laughed and sneers at the kid, "Jeez all you men are the same."

And then it hit Antonio, "Hey, if you weren't being kidnapped… then what were you doing with that geezer?"

She froze. He stared at her, completely unaware of what was going to happen next. She turned her head on an angle, giving him a look of disgust. And then she smiled a smug smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess there's no helping it. Everything I want is pretty expensive. Clothes, bags, accessories… I want what I want and I want it now. I want these things while they still look good on me. And let's face it my pocket money can't cover it. You know a little bit of what that's like too, right? Last I heard you're working two jobs to help out your family, and yet you somehow found time for me. I was almost flattered too, but then I realized you're just a man like any other."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm flat broke and I only have to do this like three times before I can buy whatever I want whenever I want it."

"Do… what?"

She closed in on Antonio, unbuttoning her blouse a little bit, "Don't play dumb, I know you're not as sweet as you want everyone to believe."

Antonio's face burned and he tried to move, or even look away, but he couldn't, "Well… that is to say…"

She pulled him closer by the shirt collar, "come on, this one's free of charge."

The next thing Antonio knew he shoved her off and she almost tripped over stumbling back. Antonio's heart was racing, he didn't think he'd get this far this fast. He figured he'd have to buy her dinner first or meet her parents. Of all the part time after school jobs she could have why was it something that would make his life so easy and so difficult at the same time!? Oh wait, he's dirt poor so he can't even afford it. Crap. Uhh not like he would have gone for it… right? He realized that he just knocked a young lady and quickly tried to apologize.

"Hey I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to push you! I mean I did, but not so rough! And don't think I'm one of those guys that's into that sort of thing because I'm not! That is unless- No! No! I'm shutting up!"

He said all of that in one breath so his face was sort of blue. But then he looked up at her face to find that it wasn't angry but frustrated. It was actually really cute. So round and red like a tomato. Without even thinking he started pinching her cheeks. It was heavenly. He heard griping and complaining but he just couldn't help himself.

"Oh Lovina, you're so cute when you get mad, like a small tomato. Oh I could just pinch your cute cheeks forever."

The next thing Antonio knew, the heel of her foot was shoved at full force into his ball and he fell over in pain.

"Don't touch my face stupid bastard!"

"You don't want me to touch your face but you'll sleep with me? That hardly seems fair…" he managed to say through squeaks of pain.

"Shut up!"

And then she stormed away. Antonio had to wrap his head around what was happening. Lovina Vargas, the beautiful innocent young woman he had fallen in love with… sleeps with perverts for money. Well this just won't do? There has to be some piece of the puzzle missing here. She can't be so shallow as to do it for nice things? No, her family must be in serious debt and she has no other way to pay the jerks from the bank off. She's doing it to protect Feliciana and their grandfather! That has to be it! She's so brave and so embarrassed about it that she tries to play it off like she wants to do it. Be brave Lovina, don't worry Antonio will find a way to fix everything.

Well that would have worked if he didn't go to school the next day only to find Lovina showing off some expensive bling to her girlfriends. Antonio fell into despair…. How could he justify this? It wasn't like he loved her any less; he just didn't believe that she was doing it for expensive things. That didn't make sense. WHAT ABOUT LOVE!?

Gilbert pulled him out of his head by asking, "Hey Antonio, you're spacing? What happened? I thought you'd be on cloud nine since you get to confess to Lovina today? Where's your guitar?"

Francis flipped his hair and blew a kiss at some swooning girls, "Yeah, you're killing my buzz. What's up with you?"

Antonio sighed, "She's-"

He shut himself up. He knew he couldn't tell his friends about this. This was his burden to bear alone. It wasn't in his rights to gossip about the love of his life, even if she was behaving like a harlot. Still, it's not like he knows how to handle this alone… He is so weak.

"Okay, but you have to super secret super promise swear that you won't tell anyone."

The other two froze, this shit must be serious for Antonio to make them super secret super promise sweat that they won't tell anyone. They made the promise, writing blood runes in ketchup in the dirt and vowing to never tell a soul.

"SHE WHAT!?" The other friends yelled in unison.

"Quiet down," Antonio whisper yelled.

"I can't believe she would sleep with you right off the bat… you know I always did like Italians," whispered Francis half to himself.

Antonio knocked Francis on the back of the head, "hey, I called dibs like a couple hundred years ago."

Gilbert grinned, "Jeez Antonio, you've got game."

"It's not like that, I didn't do anything to her… she's… well… she needs money so… she goes out with guys and…"

Antonio was trying to find a way to say it in a way that wouldn't make her sound cheap, but was finding it difficult. No matter how you looked at it she was only in it for the money.

"So you're saying she's a hooker," Gilbert dead panned.

"No!"

"Well that would explain a lot, considering she doesn't exactly come from a well off family," Francis explained. Was there something Antonio didn't know that Francis did? Was she a jewel thief too then!? Francis continued, "But she's not dirt poor like you either. She actually of the upper middle class."

"So she wants to have a good time and get paid, sounds normal to me," said Gilbert relaxing in the grass.

"What the hell, there's nothing normal about this!? And you're missing the point of all of this! If all she wants is cash how can I get her to fall for me? I literally can't afford to spend time with her!"

They stared at Antonio and the desperation in his eyes. How far was he willing to go to get this girl to like him? His love for her was almost touching if it didn't seem so stupid. Even so they had to give in. Francis reached into his back pocket and pulled out some cash.

"Happy Valentines Day Antonio. Put it to good use."

Gilbert laughed, "Just don't touch her or else she'll want nothing to do with you."

Francis put the money in his friend's hand and tears welled up in the Spaniard, "Thank you!"

Francis laughed, "Just put in a good word for me with the stupid sister."

Gilbert pushed Francis over, "Ludwig called dibs like five years ago."

"Kidding," sang the Frenchman.

This was it then. Somehow… Antonio was going to have to get Lovina to fall in love with him. All he had were his good looks, love, kindness, and, most importantly, borrowed money from Francis. After school he would put whatever crazy stupid plan he could put together on the fly to try and win over the girl who couldn't care less about feelings.

**Yay! Okay this was supposed to be a one shot but I don't think I can get all of this done in just one chapter so… accept that it's gonna be a three shot at most.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
